1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull holder of a covering curtain, especially to a pull holder that is mounted on a side panel of a covering curtain of a vehicle, such that a user can hold the pull holder to pull a curtain fabric of the covering curtain.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A covering curtain that is mounted in a trunk of a vehicle is used for shielding cargo in the trunk. A covering curtain comprises a curtain tube, a rolling device, a curtain fabric, a side rod, and a side panel. The rolling device is mounted in the curtain tube. The curtain fabric is rolled, is mounted in the curtain tube, and is connected to the rolling device. The curtain fabric has an outer edge disposed outside the curtain tube. The side rod is attached to the outer edge of the curtain fabric. The side panel is attached to the side rod. When the covering curtain is mounted in the trunk of the vehicle, two ends of the curtain tube are respectively secured to two opposite sidewalls of the vehicle and are disposed adjacent to rear seats of the vehicle.
As the curtain fabric is pulled out of the curtain tube toward a rear door of the vehicle and two ends of the side rod respectively engage to the sidewalls of the vehicle near the rear door, the rolling device tends to roll the curtain fabric backward, the curtain fabric is expanded, and the side panel is extended toward the rear door of the vehicle. Accordingly, the curtain fabric and the side panel cover the trunk of the vehicle. As the ends of the side rod disengage from the sidewalls of the vehicle, the rolling device rolls up the curtain fabric to retract the curtain fabric back into the curtain tube.
For the convenience of holding the side panel, a pull holder is mounted on the side panel and is disposed adjacent to a distal edge of the side panel. The pull holder is annular and has an enclosed hole for fingers of a user to protrude therethrough and to hold the pull holder. However, the enclosed hole of the pull holder causes deficiency of coverage on the covering curtain.
Thus, a conventional pull holder has an annular handle, an enclosed hole, a pivot cover, and a torsion spring. The enclosed hole is surrounded by the handle. The pivot cover is mounted in the enclosed hole, covers the enclosed hole, and has a pivot rod portion. The pivot portion is pivotally connected to the handle. The torsion spring is mounted around the pivot rod portion of the pivot cover and has two ends respectively connected to the pivot cover and the handle. When the fingers of the user protrude into the enclosed hole to hold the handle, the pivot cover is pushed open accordingly and the torsion spring is twisted. When the user releases the pull holder, the torsion spring pushes the pivot cover to pivot backward and to close the enclosed hole.
Nevertheless, since there is no position restricting structure between the handle and the pivot rod portion of the pivot cover, the pivot cover axially slides relative to the handle easily, causing the conventional pull holder to disassemble.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pull holder of a covering curtain to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.